The present invention relates to beverage containers. More particularly, it relates to beverage containers which are formed for example as a beaker, a cup or a beverage can.
The holding device is intended for installation in a folding arm rest in a motor vehicle, which arm rest is arranged between a driver's seat and a passenger's seat and can be pivoted back and forth between an approximately horizontal, use position and an upwardly oriented, non-use position. In the use position, the arm rest is located between the driver's seat and passenger's seat, and the driver and/or passenger can rest an arm on the arm rest. In the folded-up, non-use position, the arm rest is located between the backs of the driver's and passenger's seats.
Holding devices for beverage containers for installation, for example, in the dashboard of a motor vehicle are known. Such known holding devices have a carriage, which is so guided by a carriage guide means in the manner of a drawer as to be displaceable back and forth between a pushed-in position and a pulled-out position. The carriage is conventionally moved into the pulled-out position by spring force and is held in the pushed-in position against the force of a spring element using an unlockable locking device. It is possible to insert a beverage container into the holding device when the carriage is in the pulled-out position. For that purpose, the carriage or a holder attached thereto has an insertion opening, into which the beverage container can be inserted. The insertion opening supports the inserted beverage container laterally against tipping over. The beverage container stands on a support or supporting surface, which can be formed, for example, by the carriage.
The known holding devices are intended for installation in an unchanging, approximately horizontal position. When installed in a folding arm rest, the known holding devices-especially when they are moved into the pulled-out position by spring force-have the disadvantage that, when the arm rest has been folded up, they spring out in an upwards direction if they are (unintentionally) unlocked. That is, at the least undesirable.